Changing The Game
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Season 4 AU! Enjoy!
1. A Good Night to Be Taken

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! A new story!? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! You lucky duckies! Alright, so this is the season 4 AU. This takes place before Dean returns and then goes into after he comes back. Note: This is NOT Sabriel. Sorry guys and gals, but no slash here. Just some brotherly bonding between archangel and hunter. Gabriel just wants to keep our boy safe, so he kidnaps him...yeah. Anyways. There is a picture for this fic! Go to Deviant Art and look for me darksoulkira (my friend picked this name for...as soon as I make a little money, I'll get a core membership and change my name), then go to my Deviations and look for the picture Kidnapped Winchester! I'll linking this story to the picture as well. So go check it out when you get the chance! One more thing before we start! I'll be doing heavy amounts of research for my upcoming book series The Fallen Series, so if any of the research sneaks in here, just ignore it. My brain will be fried by the time my research is done. Alright, enough of my rambling, let's go!**

 **Summary: Season 4 AU! Gabriel saw Dean getting killed and dragged to Hell. He also saw Sam in pain and was about to let himself be used by Ruby. Unwilling to let that happen, he kidnaps the youngest Winchester and hold him 'hostage' until Dean returns from Hell. Hilarity ensured! There's a picture on Deviant Art that goes over this, if you want to check it out!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Tonight's A Good Night to Be Kidnapped**

Sam had just returned to his motel after a simple salt and burn. He took of his jacket and slung it over the back of the kitchenette chair, then toed of his boots. He wanted to take a shower, but was too tired to be bothered, so he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. After burying Dean, he stayed with Bobby for about month before running off. Bobby has called him multiple times, but he hadn't bothered answering his phone. He didn't want to really. He wanted to grieve his brother in peace and wanted to hunt. He jumped when his phone rang and he sighed. He looked at the caller ID and was expecting Bobby but instead he found Ruby's name.

Sam thought this was strange. He had gotten a new phone and didn't give Ruby his new number. He only gave it to Bobby, but then again the elder hunter demanded his number, so he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"What?" Sam asked.

 _"Now Sam, that's no way to treat the one who saved your life."_

Sam inwardly groaned. Right after Dean died and was buried, Sam went on a self-destructive path and was nearly killed by going on a hunt by himself. Ruby came in and rescued him before the clan of vampires could finish him off. But he wanted to be finished. Though it seemed like someone had other ideas and it sucked. He couldn't live without his brother/daddy. He couldn't. He didn't want too. He tried once and it sucked.

"How'd you get my number?" Sam demanded to know.

 _"I have my ways. Now, I need you to come meet me."_

"Why?" Sam asked.

 _"Because I have a way to bring your precious big brother back."_

"Liar." Sam said dully.

 _"You doubt me?"_

"Demons lie. There's no doubt there." Sam said.

 _"Well, I do. So come to the location I'm texting you. I'll be there in a few hours."_

Before Sam had a chance to answer Ruby had hung up and his phone beeped to tell him that he had a text message. He opened the message was a set of coordinates. He took out his map and located the place where the coordinates pointed him too. He circled the area and got his jacket and boots back on. He got his weapons back and loaded up the Impala, and headed off.

'So much for sleep tonight.' Sam thought to himself.

He drove to the location and found an empty boat house. He thought it was strange, but at least it wasn't another warehouse. He was kinda tired of those things. He got out and grabbed his weapons bag, then headed inside. It was pretty empty and there was no boat. The water did have a calming effect on him though, the sound of it hitting the old docks was pretty soothing. He was so focused on the water, he didn't see the shadow lurking in the corner.

Suddenly Sam couldn't move at all, nor speak. He was frozen. His weapons bag dropped to the floor beside him and then pulled away. Was this Ruby's doing? Or was there something else here?

"Long time no see kiddo." A voice said to him.

Sam blinked in confusion. That voice sounded familiar to him. Where had he heard that voice?

"Now then Sam a Lam, you're coming with me for a while. I need to keep an eye on you." The voice said.

Sam wanted to demand what was going on, but the invisible hold on him was good and tight. He panicked inwardly when felt the being take off his jacket, then it took his wrists and crossed them behind his back and tied them with a thick rope. He then felt his arms being bound, then his thighs, his boots and socks were taken off and his ankles were tied. He was kinda glad for invisible hold now, with his legs bound the way there were he didn't thnk he would be able to stand up.

"There. Snug as a bug. Almost done, then we'll go home." The being said.

Sam was panicking. He wanted out of here, and now!

"Calm down kiddo. You're alright." The being said.

Sam then felt a hand pry his mouth open and shoved a cloth in it, gagging him. He then felt another piece of cloth or a piece of silk, being tied over the lower half of his face to keep the cloth in his mouth in place. He was now effectively gagged.

"Great. You're all ready to go!" The being said happily.

Sam was then scooped up in big pink purplish bag and carried away. The invisible hold on him disappeared and he started to struggle.

"Easy does it kiddo, everything's fine." The being said.

"MMPH! MMMNN!"

"Now, now. We'll be home soon." The being said.

Sam felt himself being laid down on a floor and the distinct rumble of the Impala.

'Great I'm being kidnapped with the Impala! If Dean were here he'd kill me.' Sam thought sadly.

He closed his eyes and hoped this nightmare ended soon.

 **There we go! The first chapter! Gabriel side will be the next chapter. My poor Sammy.**

 **Until Next Time! *gets kidnapped by Gabriel* Gabriel: Yes! Now I will have delicious homemade cookies! Me: MMMMPPH! MMMNN!**


	2. Kidnapped By An Archangel?

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay! I wanted this out last night, but I was doing some research for my angel series, and I totally lost track of time, and my brain was fried. So...much...info...*flatlines* Dammit! Not again. I really need to get Cas to fix my angelic pacemaker. Anyways, my lovelies. I got so many reviews for this! *squee* I'm a happy author! I'm glad y'all like this so far! Remember this is NOT Sabriel! But some Sam/Gabriel friendship or brotherly bonding if you wish. Gabriel is just keeping our Sammy safe until Dean returns from Hell. We clear? We all good? Awesome! Alright, I got some reviews to answer, so let's get going! When we left, Sam was Winchesternapped! Ohs no! Wait...so was I...oh snap...*bolts***

 **NymphRiannon-Hi my darling! And thank you! I'm happy you like it so far :)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Poor baby. He'll be alright! And that's true, I would trust Gabriel over Ruby.**

 **spnfanforlife-Yay! Onwards to more my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you as always my darling!**

 **mycookiegirl-Me too and I'm the author! Lol. Thank you my darling!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling! I always wanted to see what happened if Gabriel interfered, and so far this is the result. By the way, left you a review on your new chapter, loving it! Can't wait for the next one!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Long time no see darling. And so do I! I get a big kick out of Gabriel messing with Sam in some way. Thank you love!**

 **Lucyheartfili123-Here you go my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Kidnapped By An Archangel?**

Sam struggled to get out of bonds, but they held tight and being trapped in a bag was no help either. He also tried to get his gag off, but that wasn't budging. He really wished his big brother was here. He'd would've gotten out this jam by now. But he was all alone now. No big brother, and no way to call Bobby. His eyes widened at the thought of his adopted father.

'Bobby. He must be so worried.' He thought.

He needed to get out of this mess and call him. The poor elder hunter was probably freaking out with worry. Even though Sam left to hunt, he still called the hunter to let him know he was alright at least. Sam then realized that he had no idea what time it was. When he was taken it was at least ten at night, and they had been on the road for what felt hours. Was it still night time or the wee hours of the morning? Was the sun coming up? He took in a deep shaking sigh and closed his eyes again. Getting worked up wasn't going to help at all. He needed to be calm.

But something bothered him. Who kidnapped him and why? The voice he heard was so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He swears he knows that voice, but just couldn't place who it was. He was really drawing a blank and it was annoying him. He opened his eyes and sighs. He would find out soon enough. He feels the Impala slow to a stop and when it stops completely he feels the bag being lifted and he's being carried.

"Mmmmm! Mmmpph! Mmmnnnn!"

"Calm down Sammykins. We're safe. You're safe. That's all you need to know." The voice soothed.

Somehow the soothing voice calmed him down. He felt the bag being set down on something soft. He heard something being untied and he was able to poke his head out. He blinked against the light and when they adjusted he looked around the room. The room was huge! It was painted a light earthy tone, there was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall in front of above a fireplace, there was a giant sized washroom, walk-in closet, french doors leading to a patio outside, there was a couch and coffee table in front of the fireplace. The room looked nice. Really nice, but why would his captor give him such a nice room?

"Well? Nice isn't it?" The being said.

Sam looked at the being and his eye widened. The Trickster kidnapped him? But why? He glared at the being.

The being shook his head and smiled. "Now, now Sam a Lam. Think of this as a vacation!" He chuckled. He grew serious when Sam struggled a bit.

"So you have questions, and I have answers. But I need you to be calm. Got it?" The Trickster asked.

Sam nodded, and took a deep breath when the gag was taken away. He wished the being would untie him, but it seemed like he'd have to wait. The Trickster disappeared and came back with some water for him, and helped him drink. After getting some relief for his dry throat, he cleared it, and thought about his questions. He couldn't ask where he was as the being told him earlier he was safe and that's all.

"Why'd you kidnap me?" Sam asked.

"Ah, the golden question. I kidnapped you for your sake. That and there's some powerful evil at work. Trusting Ruby would put you on a dangerous path and that path would to your death. Sorry to be blunt, but I know what I'm talking about." The Trickster said.

"Wha-okay, so you kidnapped me to keep me away from Ruby?" Sam asked. "I'm confused."

"All in good time kiddo. Just know, Ruby is not to be trusted, and your life is at stake." It said. "Next?"

"What are you really? I mean, you don't strike me as a God." Sam asked.

"Smart boy. I'm not a God. I'm actually an archangel." The being said.

"A an archangel?" Sam gasped.

"Yup! I'm Gabriel." He said.

"Gabriel?" Sam whispered.

"A lot to take in I know. Next?" Gabriel asked.

"Can you untie me now?" Sam asked.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bag and ropes were gone. Sam then stretched and moved around to get rid of the tingling sensations in his limbs. He then yawned. He was tired.

"Alright, it's about two in the morning and you're tired. So get some rest Sam a Lam. Oh by the way, if you try to leave, I have Celestial Hounds to bring you right back. So get comfy." Gabriel said.

Sam watched as he left, and saw his duffle on the floor. He grabbed it and went to the washroom and was impressed. There was a vanity, a nice bowl sink, the washroom was in earthy tones as well, there was a separate door where the toilet was, and a big stand in shower tall enough for him, the tub was big enough for him as well, some shelves with toiletries, towels, and wash clothes. He took a shower and groaned blissfully at the hot water. When he finished he pulled on some clean sweats and t shirt, making a mental note to ask Gabriel if he had a laundry room.

He stumbled to the bed he was sitting on and climbed in. It was so comfy like a cloud! He fell asleep instantly. Tomorrow he'd worry about everything else. But for now, sleep called him and he answered.

 **Our Sam a Lam is still safe! But I wonder what Gabriel's planning. He's up to something, I know it!**

 **Until Next Time! *get caught by Gabe again* Gabe: You're staying with me until I have cookie! Me: MMMPH! MMNNNN!**


	3. Fantasia In Real Life

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the little delay. Again. I just could not focus for the life of me, that and my head exploded. Like...poof! Lol! Anyways. So I know people are excited for Valentines Day. But I'm more excited for Deadpool! Whoo! Deadpool! Yeah! Lol. My friends got me into Deadpool when the game came out a few year ago. But he's not my favorite hero. My favorite hero is Spiderman. I grew with up Spiderman and other Marvel heroes. DC heroes are okay, but I didn't really grow up with them or really get to know them. Plus my dad and I are bigger fans of Marvel. So yeah. Anyways! Got so many reviews to answer, so let's go! When we left off, Gabe brought our Sam a Lam home!**

 **NymphRiannon-Gabe: Thanks for the cookies but I think I'll keep her! Me: *angry wolf snarl* Gabe: Now, now. Me: Anyways, Thank you my darling! Hmm I wonder indeed?**

 **brihun2388-Thank you darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you as always! Man those sails sailor! We're heading onwards!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Jealous Dean...hmmmm...**

 **Ruby-Thank you as always my darling! And wow! I'm an author too (but you probably already knew that). I'm glad I can help in a way!**

 **elliereynolds777-Yup! Gabriel cares for Sam in parental or brotherly way. So he has Sam's best interest at heart. And maybe...**

 **mycookiegirl-Thank you lovely! Not sure, we'll just have to see won't we ;D**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yup! There's always Hellhounds running around, it's time the Heaven Hounds get the spotlight!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Fantasia In Real Life**

Sam woke the next morning and smelled something delicious coming from his room. He opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, and looked around after he blinked away the sleep. He saw a tray of bacon, pancakes, eggs, toast, a little thing of cream, a little sugar jar, and a mug coffee sitting on the coffee table waiting for him. He went over to the table and sat on the floor in front of it. He noticed a note under the little plate of bacon, and grabbed it. He opened it and read it. It was in a neat but childlike handwriting.

 _Morning Sunshine!_

 _Got you some breakfast and you better eat it all! I know you haven't eaten in the last four days, and I slaved over a hot stove to make you something yummy! Plus pancakes are your favorite right?_

 _I didn't know how you took your coffee, so there's cream and sugar are there for you._

 _I have something to do this morning, so you'll have to entertain yourself. Just until dinner time. You can go anywhere around the manor, and even out to the gardens, but NO ESCAPING! Remember, my lovely Hounds will bring you back. And don't worry about them. They're friendly! And no, they look like huskies and german shepherds. Not the zombie like rotties and doberman that Hellhounds look like._

 _Should you get lost just whistle. One of the hounds will lead you to where you want to go._

 _Alright kiddo, I'll leave you to it! Have fun!_

 _Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,_

 _Gabriel._

 _PS-My lovely manor is enchanted! Enjoy!_

Sam laughed at the note a little. He wondered why Gabriel was acting this way when the last encounter they had was not a good one? And what did he mean by enchanted? He shrugged and ate his breakfast. Gabriel was a good cook he had to admit. He ate everything and drank his coffee. When he was finished he got ready for the day. When he stepped out the washroom and rubbed his eyes. A kitchen gurney was collecting his dishes. He followed it to the kitchen which was gigantic! It was like a one those fancy restaurant kitchens, except without all the cooks bustling about. He saw dishes being washed, dried, and then put away by themselves, floors being swept and mopped, counters and other things being cleaned.

"It's like watching Fantasia." Sam muttered to himself.

Sam left the kitchen and jumped back when a vacuum went zooming by, cleaning the carpet as it went. Sam shook his head and wandered around for a bit. He smiled when he found a set of doors and the sign 'LIBRARY' printed on it. He opened the door and went inside. He gasped. The library was huge! Bigger than the kitchen. He went to the desk and saw a computer. He thought maybe Gabriel used the Dewey Decimal system and everything was in the computer. He went up to the computer and it sprang to life! He jumped a little and took a deep breath, and watched as the keyboard click clacked away.

 **Hello Sam! How can I help you?**

"You know my name?" Sam asked.

 **Of course! When Gabriel brought you home, he informed us of you. We are now given the job to assist you in any way!**

"Okay. Thank you."

 **No problem! Now, how can I help you?**

"Do you know if there's any books on lore or the Supernatural? I want to keep up with my research."

 **We have a whole section! Up those stairs there, and to your right all the way at the end!**

"Thanks! I only want to research for about a few hours. Can you alert me when Gabriel returns?"

 **You're welcome Sam. And I sure can! Let me know if you anymore help!**

"Will do." Sam smiled and headed up the stairs.

About An Hour Later

Sam jumped when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and paled. He gulped and answered it.

"H hello?" He asked hesitantly.

 _"SAMUEL THOMAS WINCHESTER YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"_

"S sorry Bobby." Sam said sheepishly.

He totally forgot to call Bobby and told him he was alright. He was in deep trouble and probably grounded.

 **Ohhh full name. Sam a Lam is definitely in trouble and grounded.**

 **Until Next Time! *Escapes Gabriel and hides behind an angry Dean***


	4. The Family's Looking

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey lookie here! A chapter right on time! Lol. I'm actually getting this out now, otherwise there would be no chapter tonight. I have absolutely no focus what so ever tonight and it's just blaaaaaaaaaaah. So yeah. Anyways. So much snow! It's been snowing off and on all day. It looked like a blizzard a few times. Do you want to build a snowman? No? Yeah it's too cold anyways. Lol. So I read the book The Lovely Bones when I was in high school, and I finally saw the movie! It was really good. If y'all haven't read the book or seen the movie, I recommend it. However I always find the books better than the movies. Just the bookworm and author in me, I guess. Speaking of books, having a bit of difficulty with my Fallen Series. I'm doing a little more research and outlining a few more parts. But I'm determined to get this series done! For those waiting for my prequel to my trilogy, it's coming! I promise. Just waiting on my cover. Sigh. Anyways, let's get going! When we left, Sammy got called his full name! Uh oh!**

 **brihun2388-I'm dying too! I wanted to throw in a little something that screamed "Gabriel" so I did a mixture of Beauty and the Beast and Fantasia. I didn't really care for Fantasia, but I loved Beauty and the Beast. And not in this fic, but it wouldn't surprise me however. Thank you my darling!**

 **NymphRiannon-Don't worry my loverly dove! Gabriel will take care of everything :)**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Bobby is a pretty understanding guy. He won't be too mad at Sammy.**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! (I love talking with y'all! Y'all make my day!) And maaaaaaaaybe.**

 **spnfanforlife-Sammy boy's in big trouble. And I know right?! So jelly...Onwards!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Thank you my darling! And aw...puppy wants cuddles!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Family's Looking For A Lost Winchester**

Sam gulped. Bobby was in full dad mode, and used his full name. He only got called by his full name when he got into some serious trouble. Which was right now. He was in some deep trouble. Like bent over the knee with a sore bottom trouble.

"H hey Bobby." Sam said meekly.

 _"Don't hey me boy! Where have you been?! I've been trying to call you since last night and you haven't answered me!"_

"Sorry Bobby. At lot happened in the last twenty four hours." Sam said.

 _"Are you alright at least? No injuries, no fevers or anything?"_

"No. I'm alright. Just been touched by an angel." Sam snorted.

 _"Touched by an angel? Boy you sure you're alright? You didn't hit yer head didja?"_

"Nope. I'm fine. I'll be staying with a friend for a while though." Sam said.

 _"Oh? And this friend, what does he want and why now?"_

"He's trying to keep me from making a huge mistake. Look Bobby, I don't have all the answers, all I know is that I'm safe wherever I am." Sam said.

 _"Alright. But the first sign of trouble, I'm coming for ya."_

"I don't doubt it. I can still call you and stuff. Just can't leave. Not until Dean comes back." Sam said.

 _"How do know you Dean's coming back?"_

"Little brother intuition." Sam smiled.

Bobby laughed and the two said their byes for now. Sam sighed and wanted his brother, but there was nothing he could, so he went about his research until Gabriel got home. When Gabriel got home, he made fun of Sam being a bookworm and reading for hours on end. Sam rolled his eyes and told him he needed to stay on top of things. Gabriel gave him a look that said "No you don't. Quit playing with the hot stove before you get burned." Sam was taken back but decided to lay off the lore for now. But he'd be back at it. It was both the curiousity in him as well as the hunter in him. It was like a switch that was stuck in spot and you couldn't turn off the lights.

"Besides, there's plenty of other books for you to read and other things for you to do." Gabe said.

"Like what?"

"Well, I have an indoor pool you can go swim. I have a thousand movies and a movie theater. There's plenty for you to do." Gabriel said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey. I have a question." Sam said.

"Shoot." Gabe said.

"Can you get-" Sam started.

"Deano out of Hell? I'm working on it." Gabriel said.

"How's that going?" Sam asked.

"Not so good. But if there's something, I'll find it! I know you need Dean like you need air." Gabriel teased.

"Yeah. Thanks Gabriel. Really." Sam said.

"Don't mention it kiddo. Besides you're my favorite hunter and my charge. Kinda my job to look out for you." Gabriel said. "Now eat your steak if you want to grow big and strong!"

Sam snorted and ate. Gabriel could cook. Damn. Sam would have to use the gym if he was going to eat like a king every night.

Later That Night-Bobby's House

"So what do you suggest Bobby?" Joshua asked.

"We need to find Sam, I agree, but how. That boy could be anywhere!" Ellen said.

"I know! We need to hit the books and find out what we could be up against." Bobby said.

"But an angel really?" Josh asked.

"If demons exist, then why not?" Ellen shrugged.

"Let's just find out what we can and see if we can track Sam. I'd like to get the boy home where he belongs." Bobby said.

The three agreed and got to work. They needed to search high and low, so they put the coffee on and got ready for a long night of dusty old tomes and long long lore.

But they would find Sam and bring him home. Where he belongs.

 **Hey! You lucky duckies, you got Bobby, Josh, and Ellen in one chapter! ;)**

 **Until Next Time! Can't...focus...can't...author...*flatlines***


	5. Shit We Don't Need

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for all the spotty delays and updates. I don't know what's wrong but my focus is literally out of the window. I can't even focus on my book...sigh. I think it be the weather messing with me. I've had multiple sinus headaches this fall/winter. *angry wolf growl* Bare with me! I'm trying. Anyways my darlings! I'll be doing a collab with a fellow reader! This will be my first collaboration with anyone and my first collab done ever. Pretty exciting! I don't know when it'll be out, but I'll y'all know ;) So what about that Valentines Day episode? I died. Oh Dean XD. Since I'm not married, nor do I have a boyfriend or girlfriend, I'll be spending my Valentines alone with a book, maybe some pizza and movies. What about y'all? Got anything special planned for your Valentine? Or are you like me and going to spend it curled up with a book? Alright enough of my ramblings. Let's go! When we left off, Sam is still safe and the family is frantic!**

 **spnfanforlife-I think he noticed but is jealous cause he's short ;) Onwards!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-They know, they just want their baby home with them. And Dean has his 'Sammy radar', maybe Sam has a 'big brother radar'...*shrugs***

 **StyxxsOmega-Nice! That show is funny! Thank you darling!**

 **NymphRiannon-Don't worry, Gabriel knows what he's doing ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sick Babies, Frantic Family, and Other Shit We Don't Need Right Now.**

About A Week Later

Sam shivered as the fever raged through his body. He clutched the blanket and buried himself in it. He was hot and cold at the same time, he was miserable, his throat ached, his body felt heavy, he was sure there was a snot demon in his nose, over all he was just miserable and wanted his big brother. He coughed and it rattled his rib cage. It hurt to cough and to breathe. He wanted to go home. He closed his eyes and hoped the pounding headache would soon go away so he could sleep. His eyes hurt and he was so tired. He didn't even know how he got sick in the first place. He was fine one minute then the next he's in bed hacking out his lungs.

"This sucks." Sam rasped softly to himself.

"I'll say. How you feeling kiddo?" Gabriel asked bringing him some soup for lunch.

"Like I'm dying." Sam rasped and coughed.

"Yeah I bet. The flu bugs going around. You might've caught it when we went for a walk a few days ago." Gabriel said. "Anyways lunch, medicine, and then bed."

Sam opened his eyes and nodded. He sat up and with Gabriel's help he managed to eat the soup and swallow some medicine. He lay back down and coughed again. He felt a cold wash cloth cover his forehead. It felt so good against his frying forehead. He coughed again and groaned weakly.

"That cough is really bad Sam a Lam. I'm going to go talk to a doctor and see if they can give us something for it." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes again. He drifted off a little. He kinda wished Gabriel would take him to a doctor, or at least bring one here, but Gabriel was strict with visitors and since he was hiding Sam, he couldn't risk anything. He really wanted his brother. He fell into restless sleep.

 _Sam's Nightmare_

 _Sam sobbed over his brothers shredded body. He talked to the bloody body, begging Dean to come back to him, not to leave him here by himself. He continued to sob, and began howling and screaming his revenge to Lillith. He swore he was going to destroy her. Suddenly he was flung backwards. He looked up and gasped._

 _Dean was up and moving. Like a zombie. His shredded clothes hung off of him like ribbons, his skin was ripped, his insides spilled out, blood dripped everywhere, his eyes were dull and lifeless, over all Dean looked freaking scary!_

 _"De-" Sam started but was cut off._

 _Dean grabbed him by the throat and squeezed it until he was gasping for breath._

 _"Why Sammy? WHY?!" Dean yelled._

 _Sam wanted to say something but Dean gripped him tighter._

 _"You promised you'd save me. You promised." Dean snarled. "You killed me. Like everyone else. Mom, dad, Jess, everyone! I should've killed you when I had the chance!"_

 _Sam let out his tears. It was true though. If he had died, everyone he loved would be alive. His father should've left him to die in the fire and save his mother._

 _"You're going to come with me in Hell baby brother. This way, I'll show you how much you're loved." Dean smirked cruelly._

 _Sam heard a sickening snap then white hot pain. Dean had snapped his neck._

Sam tossed his head around and moaned miserably. He woke up and coughed when dream Dean snapped his neck. His cough sounded awful and his throat felt like it being murdered by a cheese grater. He laid back and sobbed a little.

"Daddy.." He croaked painfully.

Gabriel returned and found the youngest hunter in worse shape than when he left him. The doctor he talked give him some heavy duty antibiotics and an IV line just in case. Gabriel took Sam to the medical bay and got him all set up.

"You'll be okay kiddo. Just hold on." Gabriel whispered.

Sam moaned again. Gabe felt his forehead and winced. The kid's fever was up. He got some ice packs and placed them where they go when people get high fevers and hoped it cooled the boy off. He would heal Sam with his powers but he couldn't risk drawing the slightest bit attention, that and he had to save his energy if he hoped his plans to work.

Gabriel sighed sadly, then took Sam's hand in his and sang softly in Enochian. It calmed the boy, and Gabriel was hopefully that it would keep him calm to get some much needed sleep.

"I'm here Sam a Lam. I gotcha."

Meanwhile At Bobby's Place

Bobby paced the living room. Sam was late in calling him. He didn't call last night either.

"Bobby calm down. I'm sure Sam's fine." Ellen said.

"The kid's probably got his nose in a book or something. You know how he is." Josh said.

"He still would've called. Balls. Something's wrong, I just know it!" Bobby cursed.

"Bobby just calm down. Getting worked up won't solve anything." Ellen tried to reason with the hunter.

"Ellen-" Bobby started.

"She's right and you know it. Just settle down and let's keep researching." Josh said. "The kid will call when he can."

Bobby took a deep breath and nodded. His family was right. Sam would call when he could, but he had a bad feeling he just couldn't shake.

Meanwhile Outside of Gabe's Hidden Manor

The being smiled crookedly. With the boy ill and weak, he wouldn't put up a fight. The boss would be pleased. But it wasn't time to strike yet. Not yet. He needed to be patient and wait for the angel to leave again.

For now, he would keep an eye on things.

"Mistress will be pleased indeed." He said happily with a nasty smirk.

 **Uh oh. That's not good! And my poor baby. All sick and missing his daddy. Don't worry Sammykins! Daddy's coming!**

 **Until Next Time! *curls under my blanket and tries to quiet the storm in my mind***


	6. Sam's In Trouble!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey, an update on time! I'm still asking y'all to bare with me. The weather here has been nuts and my head's been screwed on backwards, that and my focus is still lacking badly. So yeah. I'm trying guys and gals! Anyways. I found some Supernatural fabric and I got sad because I'm not a seamstress and would like to make something cool with it. Sigh. I also still want an Impala plushie from my story Sam Back to Sammy. Lol. Alright enough of that. Anyways, ugh...my focus is just really terrible right now. But I'm determined. I will finish this story if it kills me! Good Lord though...I just wish I could my mind on one thing right now. Not twenty billion! My plot bunnies and brain ninjas are also really hyper, more so than usual. *headtodesk* Can't...think...too...noisy! *headtodeskagain* Ow...alright before I give myself a concussion, let's get going! When we left off, Sammy's sick and something's lurking in the darkness...uh oh!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Poor baby...and everyone loves their baby Sammy!**

 **spnfanforlife-My poor Sammy. Daddy's coming Sammy! Dean won't be happy that Gabe kidnapped him in the first place.**

 **Ruby-Thank you as always my darling! And Dean's coming! Hmm...Andrew would be a good name!**

 **NightReader22-I'm glad you did too, and I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

 **StyxxsOmega-My poor baby. His daddy's coming!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's In Trouble! Daddy Dean Help!**

"There we go dear. You rest now." The old timely war nurse from one of the paintings cooed.

"W where's Gabriel?" Sam rasped softly, after all his coughing his voice was gone.

"He had something to take care of sweetie, he'll return soon. Now rest please. You need it." She said cleaning up her supplies.

Sam watched as the nurse talked to another and they quietly went into the medical bay office. Gabriel gave them orders to look over the young hunter and not to leave him at all. They didn't mind since it was their job. They were nurses in the war and they were still nurses. Even as paintings. So they took the orders seriously, that and they found the sick young to be adorable and couldn't resist his puppy eyes. They wished they could make the young man better and more cheerful.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to let the medicine the nurse just gave him do it's job. He wanted to sleep for a while, but he had a feeling he just couldn't shake. Something was wrong and it was annoying him that he didn't know what it was. He opened his eyes when a wet nose gently nudged his hand. He patted the Celestial Hound he made friends with the last few days of him being stuck in the medical bay. His fever was stubborn and wasn't breaking. He was so miserable one of the hounds came in and laid with him hoping to cheer him up. Sam smiled and asked what the hounds name was, and they became inseparable.

"Hey Addison." Sam croaked softly.

Addison whined at the sound of her puppy. She licked his hand in comfort and sat to guard him. She was feeling what he was and it became her job to protect her puppy no matter the cost. She turned to see her puppy had fallen into a restless sleep, and whined softly. She jumped on the bed and curled around her puppy and licked his burning cheek.

"De...De n no..." Sam whimpered in his sleep.

Addison whined again and licked Sam's cheek again, she was glad he settled, but knew it wouldn't be long before he was trapped in another fever nightmare. She hoped Gabriel would return soon. Her puppy was in danger.

Meanwhile At Bobby's Place

A young man stumbled about and smiled when he finally reached the house. He ran up to the house and his grin grew wider, a black car was in the lot and in perfect condition. He opened the trunk and took out a duffle bag. The man went up to the door and knocked. He was shocked to see the woman. He winced when the door was thrown closed in his face. He opened the door and stepped inside only to meet the end of a barrel.

"Really Bobby? I just got home and you're going to shoot me!?" The young exclaimed.

"Yeah, cause you ain't my boy." Bobby growled.

"Bobby it is me. Here, I'll prove it." The man said.

He preformed all the tests and passed them all. Bobby hugged the man and let Ellen and Josh hug him as well.

"Good to have you home Dean." Bobby beamed.

"Good to be home. I missed everyone." Dean said.

"We missed you sweetie." Ellen said.

"So, where's Sammy?" Dean asked not seeing his baby anywhere.

"Dean honey-" Ellen started but Dean took off looking around the house for his brother, calling him.

"Sam! Sammy! Come on out Sam! Big brother's home!" Dean called looking around the upstairs.

When Dean couldn't find Sam he panicked, and bolted downstairs.

"Guys where's Sammy!?" Dean demanded.

"We don't know." Josh said.

"WHAT?! What do you mean 'you don't know'" Dean asked.

"Ace, we really don't where Sam is. But we're looking for him." Bobby said.

"Any leads?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head. "No, but he called the other day. He sounded sick. Real sick."

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean swore.

Bobby then told Dean everything after the young man showered and ate something. Dean was pouring over maps and calling his brothers phone like np tomorrow. He got Sam's new number from Bobby and called from the main landline.

"Dammit!" Dean swore when he couldn't get a hold of his baby.

"We'll find him Dean." Josh said.

"Yeah we will, and we when we do that kid is so grounded." Dean growled.

Josh nodded his agreement. The youngest was definitely in for it when he got home. Now that Dean was home, they would probably find him faster. If anyone could find the boy it was Dean.

'I'm coming baby boy, just hold on for me.' Dean thought.

Back at Gabriel's Manor

Sam shivered. The temp in the room fell and made him colder than he already felt. The feeling he also had skyrocketed. He could hear Addison howling to Heaven to gain Gabe's attention but from the sound of the frantic barks in between, she wasn't getting through.

Suddenly the room fell silent and the cold air became icy. He felt clawed fingers gently caress his cheek. The touch was unwelcome but he couldn't move. The fever and the cold kept him from moving. He couldn't even open his eyes.

"Sleep young one." An eerie voice said.

He blacked out with Dean as his last his thought.

 **Oh boy...Sam's in serious trouble! Gabe better get back and quick! And YAY! Daddy Dean's back!**

 **Until Next Time! Enemy Plot bunnies used Focus Stealer! Pancake fainted!**


	7. Search and Rescue Required!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Like oh my goodness! Another on time update! Lol. I'm really trying. Stupid weather. Anyways. Merry Unattached Drifter Christmas or Valentines Days for all you humans XD. Spent most of the day just watching movies and eating chocolate. Mmmmm chocolate. I love chocolate. Especially white chocolate and Hershey's cookies and cream chocolate...so good...Alright. I need to stop talking about chocolate before I drool all over the place. Anyways. I hope y'all have a good and safe Valentines Day! I love you all! *gives you all cyber hugs and Valentines* Anywho, anyone see the new Deadpool movie? I haven't. I'm going to wait for my best friend to get home from New York, so no spoilers please! I heard though it was really funny. Also, parents Deadpool is NOT for kids. Deadpool has always been a R rated character (the comics were more for adult collectors than children readers), so if your kid wants to see Deadpool, don't. He's really not for kids. Alright? We clear? Let's go then! When we left off, oh no! Sammy's in danger!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Oh nos! And you might be right, you'll just have to read and find out!**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh nos! Daddy to the rescue! Thank you darling! Onwards!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Sammy has lethal puppy eyes. Poor baby, his daddy will save him!**

 **brihun2388-Go daddy Dean your baby needs you! And thank you my darling! I've always seen Dean and Sam as father and son, not just brothers.**

 **elliereynolds777-When daddy Dean gets Sammy back, he be out of sights anytime soon, and will be mother henned to death! He will also be cuddled to death. Yay cuddles!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Search and Rescue Required!**

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and willed his headache to go away. He was still searching for his baby and was not having any luck. Bobby and Josh went off into town to pick up some suppplies, Ellen was busying herself by doing small chores like laundry and cleaning up. Everyone tried to get Dean to take a break but he refused. He wouldn't rest until he found Sam. He flipped the map again and picked up the crystal. The crystal spun around but didn't pick up Sam anywhere. It was like his brother had just fallen off the face of the planet, either that or he was hiding in the Bermuda Triangle. He set the crystal down and sighed.

"Dean honey, you know we'll find him." Ellen said handing him some aspirin.

Dean took the medicine and swallowed it. "I know. I just wish we knew how. It's like he vanished into thin air."

"We can't give up." Ellen said.

"I'm not giving up. He's my baby and I need him home ASAP." Dean said going back to his map.

Ellen sighed and went back to her laundry folding. She honestly didn't know what it was with guys and leaving their underwear everywhere. Underwear went in two places, the hamper or your dresser drawer. She shook her head and kept folding. She did everyone's laundry including her own and Sam's spare clothes he kept here. It gave her something to do. She also did this back home with Jo's clothes. She didn't know why since her daughter was dead, but it seemed old habit die hard. She also cleaned the house a bit. Bobby always kept the house relatively clean since Sam's allergies don't like dust much. After folding all the clothes she took them upstairs and put them all away. When that done she went to the kitchen where Dean was still looking for ways to track Sam, and began to make supper.

Josh and Bobby returned and when they all got settled in Dean told them he still had nothing. Supper was a quiet affair and after it, a being appeared.

"Who are you!? And what do you want?" Bobby demanded.

"You!" Dean exclaimed at the same time.

"Dean you know this being?" Josh asked.

"Yes we've met. Deano, good to see you. But we don't have time for intros and such. Sam is in danger, and I need you to come with me!" The being said.

"WHAT?! What'd you do with Sammy!?" Dean demanded.

"I think he was taken by a powerful demon. I broke you out of Hell with another angel, and I think it might've set off alarms and now Sam's in trouble." The being said.

"Angels?" Ellen asked.

"I'm Gabriel."

"THE Gabriel?" Josh asked.

"Yes! Now come on! You have to come with me! Explanations can wait!" Gabriel exclaimed.

The hunters wanted to argue more, but something told them that Gabriel was right, and they needed to go with him. So they did. They blinked and were in Gabriel's secret manor and they headed off to the medical bay.

"Nurses! Where's Sam and Addison?" Gabriel asked.

"A demon took them Gabriel. We're so sorry!" Nurse one said.

"It's alright Eleanor. Marie, did you two see the demon?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. He was possessing some poor human. The person was tall, I'd say about 7", black hair in a hair tie, and wearing a black suit." Marie said.

"Thank you. Did he say where he was going?" Gabriel asked.

"To his mistress at a warehouse in the somewhere in the swamp lands." Eleanor said.

"So they're heading south then?" Dean asked.

The nurses nodded, and disappeared. The had other patients in their respective paintings to attend too.

"Alright we need to go south then. I'll go get the angel who worked with me to save Dean and we'll do a trial and error search." Gabriel said and he disappeared.

The others stood there and looked at each other.

"At least we know somewhat where he is." Bobby offered weakly.

"It's not enough." Dean grumbled.

Meanwhile at The Abandoned Warehouse

Addison whined and curled up a little more. Her puppy was shivering like crazy and his cough and fever has gotten worse. His breathing was off, and he was cold despite the fever raging through him.

"Excellent work. With one Winchester in Hell and this in our grasp, we can get a move on with the plan." A voice said.

"Thank you Mistress." The other voice said.

The beings left and Addison whined again. She hoped Gabriel was coming soon. Her puppy needed help and fast!

 **Sammy's really in a jam! Dean better hurry!**

 **Until Next Time! *eat all of my Valentine chocolate knowing it'll kill my tummy* I regret nothing!**


	8. Howls And Rescue!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck...*headtodesk* Blame the plot bunnies! They were all like "work on your book bruh!" and I'm like "after this chapter!" and they were like "no! now!" and I was like "fine..." and I lost track of time. *headtodeskagain* Anyways, speaking of books. Announcement! My novella: It's Never Too Late will be available for FREE from tomorrow to this Saturday (20th)! I'm encouraging everyone and anyone to read this, and get themselves help, help a loved one, help a friend, or another person. So give this a read and help save a life! Self-harm and suicidal thoughts are a SERIOUS matter! So help me spread awareness. Tell everyone about this! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE! So what do y'all say? Want to help out your Empress by helping to spread awareness? You do? Fantastic! Visit my profile on here for details on how to found my novella, also links will be posted on my Facebook, Tumblr, and Deviant Art tomorrow. So yeah. Help me out guys and gals! Also this isn't to gain readers. As nice as that would be, it's to help save a life or a thousand. So get the novella for FREE Feb 17-20. Alright, I'm done rambling. Let's get going! When we left off, Sam was taken and daddy Dean isn't happy!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling! And when you described your character you described my younger brother whose name is Andrew...But yay! That's awesome!**

 **spnfanforlife-Daddy Dean will shoot first and ask no questions. *hides from an angry Dean because he kinda scares me* Onwards!**

 **elliereynold777-Thank you! I hope you had a great V-Day! My poor baby! Daddy and his family are coming :) And yay! I got my favorite candy and I'm still eating it. Nomnomnomnomnom! When Sam get back home he'll be wrapped in a blanket and grounded.**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Ellen was acting like a mommy. Anyways, they'll find Sammy! Then they'll wrap him up in warm blanket and then ground him.**

 **NymphRiannon-Oh snap! Go Speed Racer go!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Sammy! No! Don't worry they'll get there! Thank you as always my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Howls And Rescue!**

Sam coughed and he grimaced at the taste of blood in his throat. The demons didn't do anything to him except ask him questions, but that was all. They let him suffer by his own with his ailment. An ailment killing him. What started out as the flu became pneumonia quickly with the dampened moldy walls, that held him prisoner. Addison did her best to keep him warm and to keep the demons away, but he was worried she'd get hurt. So far they seemed afraid of the Celestial Hound and refused to get closer to Sam. But then again German Shepherd were kinda scary, even well trained, he wouldn't want to get into a scarp with one. They could rip you to bits in seconds and bite with five hundred pounds of pressure.

'Definitely would not want to face off with one of them. They're beautiful dogs though.' Sam thought to himself.

Sam coughed again and cursed. He was running out of time. But he didn't know how he was going to get out of here. He was too weak to stand, he didn't know where he was in the country, Addison kept the demons at bay and he didn't want to be alone. He closed his eyes and sighed. His mind was becoming too foggy to think. His fever rose and fell. He shivered and snuggled into Addison.

"What are we going to do Addy? I want to go home." Sam rasped weakly.

Addison whined. She couldn't leave her puppy. The demons couldn't get near him with her around, plus she was the only thing keeping him warm. She then thought of something that she should've earlier. A human whether they can or can't see them, can still hear a Hellhound. A Celestial Hound a human can't unless they want them too. Demons were no exceptions. She could howl to her master and alert him to where they were. First she had to make sure Sam was asleep and warm enough for her to move away for a moment.

Once Sam was settled for the night, she moved away and stood at the only window in the room. She took a deep breath and howled. Only she and her master could hear the howls and she hoped Gabriel heard them.

She heard Sam cough again and then panicked when he coughed up some blood. Her puppy was running out of time! Gabriel needed to get here and fast! She curled around Sam again and whined. She really hoped her puppy would make it.

Meanwhile Back at Gabriel's Manor

"I found them!" Gabriel exclaimed as he appeared.

"Where are they?" Dean jumped to his feet from the couch he was sitting on.

"They're in a warehouse on the bayou. We need to go now! Addison sounded really distressed." Gabriel said.

"Let's go then!" Dean exclaimed.

The gang grabbed their gear and then Gabriel and off they went. When the got to the warehouse they thought it was really spooky looking, and it was crawling with demons.

"They're all Lilliths pawns. She angry." Gabriel whispered.

"At what?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel explained about the seals and how Dean broke the first one, and Sam is suppose to break the last and release Lucifer. But since Gabriel took Sam out of the game and killed Ruby "off screen", Lillith got mad and took Sam. But Sam is sick and he wasn't going to last much longer. Dean got angry but was glad the archangel saved his brother to an extent. Now they needed to save Sam and get him home.

Gabriel disappeared and handled the guarding demons. They team made it in and killed any demon in their way. They found a room in the back of the warehouse and found Sam inside. They gasped at his condition. He looked dead. Dean rushed forward and cradled him to his chest.

"Sam? Oh god Sammy!" Dean called to him.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the being holding him and he couldn't believe it.

"Daddy? That you?" Sam whispered, his voice was destroyed.

"Yeah baby boy, it's me. I'm home." Dean smiled tearfully.

"Daddy...I missed you so much.." Sam whispered letting the tears fall.

"I missed you too. Let's get you out of here and get you well again." Dean said.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He was too weak to keep them opened.

"You're not leaving." A voice said.

"Lillith." Dean growled.

"That's my human now." Lillith said.

"No. He's mine." Dean snarled.

Before Lillith could say anything she turned and found Gabriel standing behind him. She gasped and screamed as he killed her.

When the light cleared and they opened their eyes, they let out a breath of relief. It was over.

"It's over Sammy." Dean said.

Something was wrong. Dean looked over Sam and gasped. No, this couldn't be happening!

"SAMMY! Guys he's not breathing!" Dean screamed.

 **SAMMY! NO! Alright guys and gals. Please think about supporting me and others, and help spread awareness! It would mean a lot to me! It starts tomorrow and goes to Saturday! If you have any questions, let me know!**

 **Until Next Time! IT'S NEVER TOO LATE MY DARLINGS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	9. He's Okay! And Grounded

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! My little novella It's Never Too Late is now available for FREE! From today until this Saturday. I'm encouraging everyone and anyone to give it a read and help spread awareness and help save a life! I've already gotten some downloads and some new followers on Twitter! Which is awesome. So guys and gals, what are you waiting on? Get going! There's links on all my social media, and my profile here will tell you how to find it as well. So get to it! And be sure to tell everyone! Friends, family, your neighbor, the mailman, everyone! *hugs you all* Alright enough of that. I know y'all are probably getting annoyed with me about that. I'm sorry...*crawls into my blanket fort and hides* Yes I make blanket forts and hide in them even though I'm 24...I like blankets...and forts...and chocolate milk...Okay. My brains getting away from me. Let's get going before I go into a tangent about nothing. When we left off, Sam wasn't breathing?! NOOOO!**

 **Ruby-Don't fall off it! Aw! I call my Andrew, Bubba. But you're welcome! I was happy to help :)**

 **StyxxsOmega-Gabey do something! Like right now! Lol. Thank you as always darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-NOOOOOOO SAMMY! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! Onwards!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Thank you my darling! Gabe and Dean have a lot to discuss. And aw, my darling. After suffering myself for many moons, I thought it was time to try and help others.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will As Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **He's Okay! And Grounded.**

Dean started CPR and gave Sam rescue breaths, but it seemed like it wasn't working. Dean called for Sam, pleading to wake up, to take a breath. Just to take one breath. But Sam was unresponsive and still wasn't breathing. Dean wasn't going to give up though. He didn't back from Hell just to lose his brother to a pair of demons that were dumb enough to kidnap a Winchester from under the nose of a archangel.

"Sammy breathe! Come on!" Dean shouted.

"Dean move!" Gabe shouted.

"No! Don't touch him!"

"I can heal him! Now move!" Gabriel snapped.

Dean looked at the archangel and nodded. He let Gabriel heal Sam and they vanished to a new safe house. The old one was compromised and it wasn't safe to stay there. One back at the new safe house Gabriel went back to gather everything and came back. His old place was disenchanted and made to look run down and long since abandoned. Now that Lillith was gone, other demons would step up in her place to try and get the Winchesters to rise Lucifer. So he had to move them.

At least Gabriel was able to heal Sam. He couldn't before he was taken at the risk of him being taken. But since they were in the clear for now, Sam would be fine. He would be weak for a few days for being so sick, but he would be fine. They got said Winchester settled into a bed with Addison standing guard over her puppy. Gabriel then lead everyone to the kitchen and explained everything over lunch.

"Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but did you have to kidnap him?" Dean asked.

"Do you think he would've came with me willingly?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose not. But it would have spared us all the heart attack dear." Ellen said with her best motherly glare.

Gabriel smiled sheepishly. "I'll remember that next time."

"See to it you do." Josh said. "I like my nephew safe."

"Noted." Gabriel said.

"Alright, so now that Lillith's gone, what now?" Dean asked.

"Other will rise forth to take her place and try to get Lucifer out or to keep him in." Gabriel said.

"Kept in?" Bobby asked.

"Not every demon loves him. Some fear him so much, they hope he rots in that cage." Gabriel said.

The hunters hoped he would rot too. Since that other demons were gunning for them, mostly Sam, they came up with ways to keep him safe. They needed to close the gates before the next "Lillith" made him or herself known. They knew that much. But could they let their youngest in the battle field or do they have to leave him behind? It was a difficult decision, but they needed to make the right. They just nearly lost their youngest, and Dean was not happy about it. Not at all.

Later That Night

That night found Dean in Sam's room looking after his still unconscious baby. Gabriel did tell him Sam would wake up soon, his body just needed to rest a few days after being severely ill.

Dean had changed his brother into fresh pajamas but before then he gave Sam a sponge bath, he would be mad at him for that, but Dean knew his brother would feel better being clean than sleeping dirty. After the bath, he gently washed Sam's long locks and dried them. He re tucked him in and kept his vigil.

"Everything's fine now Sammy. I'm home. I'm back home, and you young man are in so much trouble. I should put you over my knee. You're not too old for a spanking." Dean said with a smirk. "You're definitely grounded though, and we're going to have a long talk about this. You know better than to run off."

Dean took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"But I get it baby boy. I do. You get some rest. I'll be right here. I'm never leaving you again. Promise." Dean said.

With that Dean kept up his vigil until he grew tired and climbed into bed with his Sammy. Dean wasn't letting his baby out of his sight for a long time.

 **Yay! Sammy's okay! And Dean's not letting him out his sight for a while.**

 **Until Next Time! *continues to hide in my fort***


	10. Home Is With You

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so so so sorry y'all! I got so busy and had no time what so ever to write...don't kill me! *runs and hides* Anyways. I'm really sorry y'all. I spent all weekend in a car going back and forth to places. It was crazy. My younger brother came home for his birthday. His birthday is actually tomorrow, he'll be twenty years old...where'd the time go? Seems only yesterday he was little and just starting to play soccer...sigh. They grow up so fast these days. We also visited my roommates mother's grave yesterday. She hadn't been to see her mother in a long time, so we took her to Pennsylvania for the day. Then we took my younger brother back to Indiana today. *flatlines* Too many hours in a car...I'm dead...I want to sleep a week. Lol. Anyways. As y'all know, I made my novella It's Never Too Late available for free and if you didn't get a chance to get it, it'll be available for free again in a month or so. I want to make my other novellas available for free, then I'll go back and make it free. But to those who did download it, thank you! I hope it helps in some way shape or form! Much love to you all *heart and hugs* Anywho! This story is almost over! Sad face...and the next story up is my season 10 AU, then I have a request fic from Miss elliereynolds777 (still working somethings out on this one but you'll love it! Promise!), then I have the sequel to Sam Back to Sammy, and somewhere in there, I'll be collaborating with a reader. I'm excited for that! Anyways, let's get started! When we left off, Sammy's okay! Now time to his reaction to his daddy being home.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Home Is With You**

Sam sighed as he came awake. He had a strange dream. He dreamt that he and Addison were kidnapped and Dean rescued him. But that couldn't be possible. Dean was in Hell and Gabriel was looking into getting him out somehow. He also knew he caught one hell of a flu bug. He snuggled into his blanket and frowned. His head had been pounding when he went to bed, but it wasn't now. Did Gabriel drug him? He also noticed the absence of pain and he could breathe. He could breathe through his nose and he wasn't coughing. He was also cool, not boiling. He opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the infirmary but a bedroom. A different bedroom, but it was better than infirmary. He heard running water and noticed this room had a washroom as well. He wondered who was in there showering. The door opened and he couldn't believe it.

"The water pressure is so nice." The man said toweling his hair dry. He looked over and saw the boy on the bed was awake. He smiled brightly. "Sammy!"

"D Dean? I is that you?" Sam asked.

Dean still smiling as he finished dressing said, "Yeah Sammy, it's really me. Bobby tested me out."

"You're home?" Sam asked softly.

Dean looked at his baby and then went to him. He sat on the bed and brought Sam into a bear hug. "I'm home."

Sam let it soak in for a moment and then threw his arms around his brother. He buried his face into his brother's shoulder and began to sob his heart. His daddy was back. He wasn't alone anymore. He was home again.

Dean rocked his baby gently as he sobbed. He really missed his Sammy, and it was clear Sammy missed him as well. Through his sobs Sam asked what happened, and Dean told him. Sam didn't dream that Dean rescued him, it was real. Sam then asked Dean what happened to him and Dean with a sigh told him about the torment he suffered, which Sam sob even more. Dean rocked him gently again and crooned softly. It wasn't Sam's fault he went to Hell. Sam told Dean what had happened during his time in Hell and Dean tensed.

"No more deals." Dean said.

"N no more d deals." Sam stammered tearfully.

"You okay baby boy?" Dean asked.

"I will be. You're home now." Sam whispered.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving you. Not ever again." Dean swore.

After the chick flick moment passed Dean got Sam some food and made sure he ate. Dean told him he was unconscious for two days and needed to eat or he would force feed him. So Sam ate, and drank his milk because Dean thought milk was a better choice and Sam had been on IV fluids the last two days. So he figured Sam would be done with water for a while. While Sam ate, Dean told what happened while Sam was here with Gabriel. Sam was a bit surprised that Bobby, Ellen, and Josh were here as well, but couldn't wait to see them. He missed them too. After Sam ate, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He slept for two days and yet he was still tired, but he supposed it was because of the ordeal he went through and being so sick.

Dean smiled when Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned. He always looked so young when he did it. He put the tray of dishes on the night table and tucked Sam back in.

"Lay with me?" Sam asked softly.

Dean smiled and nodded. "No place I'd rather be."

Dean sat against the headboard and put his legs up on the bed. He felt Sam snuggle into him. Dean hummed a familiar lullaby and within minutes Sam was sleeping peacefully.

Gabriel went to check on the brothers and smiled at the sight that greeted him. Dean was slumped against the headboard snoring, while Sam was firmly snuggled into his side. Both sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep well boys." Gabriel whispered and left the boys to sleep.

 **Whew. There y'all go! I hope this makes up for my absence. Everything happened at the last second and I was like "Noooo whhhhy?!" *headtodesk* But the next chapter should be on time! I hope...I really hate last minute plans.**

 **Until Next Time! *sleeps for a week***


	11. Family Day

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I got some sleep and my plot bunnies are ready to work! Whee! Just way too many hours in a car...so many...from Indiana and back from where I live in Ohio is three hours (from here and back), Pittsburgh Pennsylvania is an hour (depending which you go). So my dad and I went to Indie to get my brother so there's six hours already, then the next day we went to Pittsburgh and that brings the total to eight, then we took my brother back to Indie so that brings the total to fourteen hours...FOURTEEN hours...ugh...I can barley stand being a car for an hour before I want to get out and move. But still, riding in the car gives me a chance to write things down as I come up with new fics for here, and outlines for my books, it also gives me a chance to spend time and to talk to my dad, I can get out of the house and away from my real mom for a bit. So, yeah, it's one of those love/hate things. Lol! Anyways. This chapter is the last one, then the epilogue will be tomorrow. I know I know. I mean to have one or two more chapters, but I need to get going on other projects and I feel this is good enough. So when we left off, we got a happy and tearful reunion with the boys!**

 **spnfanforlife-Feel so much better after some sleep! Fourteen hours in a van is painful...thank you darling! Onwards!**

 **brihun2388-Thank you darling! Me too. I hate it when their apart.**

 **Ruby-Aw! I'm glad you loved it darling! Mine are on a sugar high and bouncing off the walls...*headtodesk*Glad I can help a fellow author, I know how you feel...**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you darling! Got some sleep and I feel better :) Aw! I couldn't have written a better reunion for them in this fic. I read it and I love it so far (I still have to leave a review)! I can't wait for the next chapter and chapter 13 for Knight of Hell Dean! Both stories are awsome :) *hugs***

 **Rafaela Amanda-Dean and his Sammy...sigh. I couldn't have written a better reunion scene for this fic :)**

 **StyxxsOmega-Thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Family Day**

Sam woke the next morning feeling so much better, and warm. He snuggled into his pillow and sighed. He bolted up when his pillow giggled. Which was weird. He remembered talking to Dean last night then falling asleep after eating. He also remembered Gabriel saying his home was enchanted and wouldn't surprised if his pillow was giggling at him. Especially if he was having some bad bed head. Like the kind of bed head you get when you have long hair, and it's staticky from your pillow and sticking out at all ends, or it's all over the place and doesn't want to be tamed. He hated that type of bed head. He always wore a beanie when that happened. Dean would tease him but it was better than him ripping his hair out.

His pillow chuckled and he opened his eyes. He saw he was lying on his brother.

"De-?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey sleepy head. Feel better?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." Dean said.

"M'kay." Sam said.

"So I don't know about you, but I'm ready for breakfast." Dean said, when his stomach growled.

Sam laughed and blushed when his stomach growled. The two laughed and got ready, and much to Sam's dismay he has the bed head that was hard to tame and everywhere. So he dug out his black beanie and put it on. Of course Dean teased him as soon as he saw him, but he didn't care. He was happy his brother was back and teasing him. To be honest and he would never admit it out loud, but he missed his brother's teasing. After they got ready, they headed to the kitchen.

Once they got to the kitchen, Sam was jumped on by the rest of his family. Even Gabriel gave him what for like a big brother. Ellen scolded him in her best mom voice, Josh threaten to take him over his knee, and Bobby grounded him. Sam pouted but was really happy to see his family. He missed them terribly. He didn't mean to shut them out, he just couldn't deal and wanted to get away from it all. He told his family that, and they understood.

"Just go running off again boy, or I'll lock ya in the panic room!" Bobby said.

"I won't! I promise." Sam said.

"Good. And if you don't keep it, if he hasn't locked you in his panic room, I'll kidnap you again!" Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I get it, and I promise, no more running off." Sam swore.

"Great, now eat." Gabriel said.

Sam nodded and dug into his pancakes. He loves pancakes. After breakfast Dean and Sam spent the day together just relaxing. Well it started out that way, until pushed him in the indoor pool, so the two splashed around a bit. Then they showered off and watched cheesy comedy movies. Later they had supper with the family which they all stuffed their faces with good food. The two brother settled in the living room with the other members of their family, and told stories of old and new.

Sam dozed off in the middle of one of Gabriel's stories and laid his head in Dean's lap. Dean smiled and shifted to make himself and Sam more comfortable. He took off the kids beanie and carded a hand through the long locks. He too joined his Sammy in sleep.

Today had been a good day. For everyone.

 **Shameless fluff. So nice! Alright, so on my profile (I forgot to mention this earlier) for all newcomers, their's an explanation of the brother's relationship in my stories. My regulars already know their relationship and my take on it. But I put there because I'm kinda tired of explaining it...but shameless fluff! Whoo!**

 **Until Next Time! *stares at my laptop trying to write the next chapter for my book*...*flatlines***


	12. Sam's Hidden Video Journal

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I finally saw Deadpool! AH! I loved it! It was so funny :) Anyways, here's the epilogue for you! Thank you to all who faved, alerted, and followed. Thank you to new comers and reviewers. And special thanks of course, to my regulars! I love you all! Here we go! When we left off, Sam and Dean with shameless fluff.**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! (Tell them their welcome!)**

 **Lilim-Thank you darling! Yes I actually have! I do have one outlined and such. I'm still working out a few things and deciding on which direction to go. And I Googled it, and I love it! Poor Cain...no wonder he has issues XD**

 **spnfanforlife-They are! Onwards!**

 **elliereynolds777-Thank you my darling! I have a system :) Sammy is so loved! Especially by me!**

 **Rafaela Amanda-Sam and his beanie *heart* I wear a beanie too from time to time, especially when my hair gets crazy. Thank you my darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-We need more shameless fluff in the show...sigh...Aw! Give it time sweetie. Personally, I could care less if I get reviews on my stories. I write for the fun of it here :) Reviews are nice though, not going to lie, and I love talking with my readers. Anyways, thank you my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Hidden Video Journal**

A camera pans down and lands on a young man. The young man smiles and sits down in the computer chair. He states the date and then gets started.

 _Alright so. The last few months have been really crazy. First I got kidnapped by archangel that became a second big brother to me. My real brother returned from Hell. We stopped the end of the world._

 _Crazy. So crazy._

 _But I can't complain. We moved in with Gabriel and the rest of the family moved in with us too. Which is awesome! I missed them all so much. I have to admit, even with Ruby, if Gabriel hadn't shown up when he did I wouldn't be here right now. I would've given up and ended it all. I couldn't live without my brother. My dad. My Dean._

 _So yeah. Anyways. I'm good now. No more thinking about offing myself, no more being alone, and no more feeling like my heart is breaking into a million pieces._

 _I'm home with my family, and I feel so much better._

Sam turns around when a knock on the door brings him out of his ramblings.

"Sammy! Come on we gotta go!" Dean called.

"Coming!" Sam called back.

 _Gotta go! We're going on vacation! A real family vacation! Bye for now!_

 _Sam Winchester signing off._

Before the camera was turned off, it focuses on a framed picture that was taken recently. Bobby and Joshua were standing behind the boys, Ellen on the left next to Sam, and Gabriel on the right next to Dean. The brothers were "bro hugging" with the family standing around them. Sam turns off the camera.

 **Not much to this one, but I think it's good. Short but sweet! The season 10 AU should be out tomorrow night, so keep an out for it! Thanks again y'all! I love you!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
